Robin Kiss The Girl
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: esd un SongFic RxS esta super divertido vealo! n.n


En la famosa única e inigualable torre T estaban los 5 titanes…Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg planearon una noche para Robin y Starfire solos en la torre, después de ir a tokio Robin estaba muy separado de Starfire y dijeron que la unica solucion es unirlo a ellos de alguna u otra manera…

-chicos ya saben el plan vamos—dijo Cyborg

Robin estaba en la cocina y Starfire viendo TV los tres titanes se acercaron a ellos.

Chicos, tenemos que irnos adios!---dijo Chico Bestia

Y que van a hacer?---pregunto Robin

Nosotros emm, Cyborg tiene una cita con Abeja y Raven y yo emm tenemos una cita---dijo el nervioso chico bestia

Con que una cita con Raven, chico bestia?---pregunto Robin

Emm…si..digo no..digo sii….----dijo chico bestia poniendose rojo igual que Raven

Si nosotros tenemos una cita!---dijo espontáneamente Raven---cierto chico bestia? ·//·

Siii—dijo Chico bestia ·//·

Bueno tenemos que irnos, adios! No nos esperen---dijo Cyborg dejando a los dos confusos

Amigo Robin que te gustaria hacer?---pregunto la pelirroja

Emm noce Starfire quiero dormir---dijo Robin apenado y Starfire le toca el hombro

Amigo Robin nose que a pasado despues de lo que sucedió en Tokio---dijo Starfire---hice algo… malo?

No Starfire tu no tienes la culpa es solo que me preocupa algunas cosas—dijo Robin---Starfire quieres ver una película?

Claro, pero si yo escojo la película! Veamos---Starfire miraba algunas películas y vio una que se llamaba "la sirenita" ---Robin aquí hay una se llama "la sirenita"

Emm, Starfire esa es una película de Disney….es de niños---dijo Robin

Porfavor Robin quisiera verla si?---pregunto Starfire con su carita!!

Esta bien---Robin puso la película

Robin y Starfire veian la película, y en las partes mas emocionales Starfire lloraba y reia, Starfire tomo la mano de Robin y puso a Robin mas rojo de lo que estaba…en ese momento Sebastián el cangrejo intentaba que el principe Eric y Ariel se besaran….Robin se puso mas rojo…

_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

Starfire tomo la mano de Robin de nuevo…

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's somethin' about her…_

Los dos estaban callados, y Robin peleando con sus pensamientos…

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try you wanna_

_Kiss the girl…_

OH genial primero la película ahora esta canción que viene? OH no estas hormonas, esto esta mal. El podría pelear con cualquier villano cualquier día pero el no podía resistir estar al lado de Starfire viendo una película SOLOS… prefiero que me torture Slade…

_Yes you want her, look it her you know you do._

Stupida cancion, muere stupida cancion y librame de esta miseria!! Muere! Todo esto es causa tuya!! Estupida cancion!

_Possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her._

No, no le voy a preguntar…aunque me guste mucho y por lo mucho que la ame no le voy a preguntar… NO NO!

_It don't take a word, not a single word go on and_

_Kiss the girl…_

Entupidas hormonas, porque no hay un villano cuando se necesita!! Estupida canción!

_Sha la lalala_

_My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy_

No,yo no soy timido es solo que…. Que me esta pasando con esa estupida cancion?

_Ain't gonna, kiss the girl_

Estoy deacuerdo NO VOY A BESAR A STARFIRE, porque la estoy mirando?? Que estoy haciendo??? Esa estupida canción esta haciendo que me mato yo mismo!

_Sha la lalala_

_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl!_

NO, YO NO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ESTUPIDA CANCION! Robin miro a Starfire y ella a el mientras que el maldecia sus hormonas

_Now's you're moment,_

Esta vez estoy deacuerdo…Chico bestia y Raven estan juntos yo tambien deberia estar con la persona que amo…

_Floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better._

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word until you,_

_Kiss the girl._

Estamos a unos centimetros de nuestos labios, y sabia que algo o alguien iba a arruinar este momento y creo que era Cyborg pero no lo era, los dos nos sonrojamos!

Espera, retrocedamos, YO ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR A STARFIRE!! Oh que estaba haciendo!!! Estupidas hormonas, estupida cancion!!

_Sha la lalalala_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy,_

NO, no voy a intentar…emm de nuevo…en besar a Starfire!! Yo no la voy a besar!!

Oh no Starfire me esta mirando, con esos ojos verdes!! Por favor que alguien me mate!!

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la lalalala_

_Ain't that sad?_

Estupida cancion détente, espera creo que hay alguien que esta arruinando _nuestro_ momento, pero no me importa.

_Ain't it a shame?_

Me voy avolver loco con esa cancion, malditas hormonas!! Tengo a una chica atrctiva a mi lado y que estoy haciendo!! Que suerte tienes Robin… NO NO!

_Sha la lalalala_

_Don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

Bueno, estamos solos en la torre T viendo una pelicula de Disney con Starfire, no esta mal…espera! ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS!!

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Oh nunca me fije en lo sexy que es Starfire ella se ve tan…OH NO OTRA VEZ QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?? Esta vez alguien vino!

"Sabemos que estas aqui Cyborg!" dijo chico bestia

"aquí no esta chico bestia"dijo Raven "volvamos a donde estabamos!!"

"bueno, ya que el no esta aqui nos vamos"---dijo el arruinador de momentos chico bestia ¬¬

"ellos dos pensaron "otra vez arruinan este momento ¬¬"

y con Robin maldiciendo todo ademas de la cancion…

_Sha la lalalala_

_Don't stop now!_

Que importa lo que ellos digan los que se suponen ser mis amigos, interrumpiendo cada momento.

_Don't try to hide it how,_

Robin recordaba todos los momentos en el que pasaban ellos juntos, el recordo cuando ellos quedaron varados en un planeta, y cuando Starfire se iba a casar o cuando Robin se hizo aprendis de Slade…

Robin eres un idiota!—se decia el mismo

_You want to kiss the girl!_

Dije que no la voy a besar!! Gracias por la cancion pero no! No puede pasar esa cancion ¡! Oh no ahora viene el shalalala!!

_Sha la lalalala_

_Float along,_

_And listen to the song!_

He escuchado esta cancion que me parece que a durado mas de lo que esperaba, y lo peor es que mis hormonas tambien cantan!! Dicen "besa a Starfire" una y otra vez, ahora tengo jaqueca!! Gracias estupida cancion ¬¬

_The song say kiss the girl!_

"DEJA DE ESTAR EN MI CABESA, ME ESTAS HACIENDO UNA MALA JUGADA"—grito Robin

"Robin, que pasa?---pregunto Starfire---nesecitas un aspirina?

No gracias, Star---decia Robin nervioso---es una….tradicion de la tierra!!

"umm en serio? Y que pasa despues?---pregunto Starfire

"nunca te lo imaginarias, Starfire"---dijo Robin

"esta bien amigo Robin"---dijo Starfire

Porque siempre me dice "amigo Robin"  
maldición otra vez esa cancion

_Sha la lalala_

_The music play,_

_Do what the music say!_

Varias cosas pasaban en la querida mente de Robin: "estupida cancion, estupidas hormonas…"

_You got to kiss the girl!_

NO!

_You've got to kiss the girl!_

NO!

_You wanna kiss the girl!_

Bueno, sii

_You've gotta kiss the girl!_

NO!

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Esta bien, lo hare!!

Robin beso a Starfire, un beso apasionado, dulce y largo hasta que los dos les falto aire en sus pulmones, y luego se dieron un beso agresivo y corto.

Robin se separo de ella y dijo, "ahora te ves…"

Y Cyborg pauso el video y dijo "estamos bien por ahora con Robin y Starfire, todavía falta Chico Bestia y Raven cierto narradora?

YO: muy cierto querido Cyborg…muy cierto wuajajaja

- Ahora te ves... Cyborg??--dijo Robin y dejo caer a Starfire-- Cyborg? que haces con una camara de video?

- emmm, grabandolos?--dijo el muy inocente de Cyborg

- oye Cyborg la gente nesecita privacidad--dijo Robin

- claro hay te la dejo--dijo Cyborg y se fue

- En que estabamos? ah si... Starfire quieres ser...---y alguien entro

- Chico Bestia te gusto la pelicula de miedo que vimos?--pregunto Raven

- eeee o.o todavia estoy un poco asustado--dijo Chico Bestia muriendose de miedo

- Chicos les importaria??--dijo Robin

- oh claro ya nos vamos, estamos a unos pasos de irnos y devolvernos a la fria y oscura ciudad--dijo chico bestia mientras veia a Robin a punto de esplotar--asi que como dicen los franceses y las chicas francesas...Au Revoir!!

- Robin, creo que ya es muy de noche y pues como dice nuestro amigo chico bestia Au Revoir!--dijo Starfire

- Starfire espera!!-- grito Robin y Starfire voltio- yo se que el momento paso y se fue el ambiente y todo lo demas pero nesecito preguntartelo

- si, Robin?--

- Starfire, quieres ser mi novia?--pregunto Robin

- Robin, Claro que si!!--respondio Starfire y se dieron un beso

- (cof) (cof) y nosotros que tenemos que ver eso?--pregunto Raven a Cyborg

- Si quieren, ya lo grabe en mi camara de video--dijo Cyborg

- super ya tengo las palomitas y refrescos--dijo Chico Bestia

- espera a donde se fueron--pregunto Cyborg

- A donde mas...A LA ASOTEA--respondieron los 3

- bueno veamos la pelicula--dijo Cyborg

- Sii!!! xD--

**Fin**


End file.
